A memory may include a plurality of SCRAM cells arranged in columns and rows. Each SRAM cell may store a bit of data. To read a value stored in a cell or write a value into a cell, a column including the cell may be selected, and thereafter, a row including the cell may be selected.
An SRAM cell of a conventional memory may include transistors employed to store a value in the cell. The transistors may also be employed to affect a state of a signal coupled to the cell when a column that includes the cell is selected, such as for a read operation (e.g., the transistors may pull down the signal from a high logic state to a low logic state). However, employing such transistors to affect the state of the signal places stress on the cell which may cause the value stored in the cell to inadvertently change state (e.g., to be disturbed). Accordingly, improved methods and apparatus for accessing memory are desired.